Above and Beyond Looking for a better title
by Girl-of-Action
Summary: Colony!Fem!America sneaks onto Empire!England's ship when he leaves in hope of spending more time with him back at his country.What she does not know is the reason for England being called away is for the dangerous job of Pirate Hunting...


**Girl-of-Action- Hello there folks! This is a crossover of Hetalia and Pirates of the Caribbean, though you will not need to know either to read. Also, the latter show that I mentioned will not enter this story until quite a bit later. That might change though, we'll just have to wait and see. Another thing that might change is the rating, maybe due to violence or France's perverseness. ;) Remember please that a lot of this is not historically accurate and is just for fun. Moving on, this chapter is not really a chapter, but more like a prologue and it is kinda boring. But I promise, it will get better. Another thing, there will be no UsUk, FrUk, or any pairings like that, so please get it out of your mind. The relationship between America and England especially will strictly be brotherly/sisterly love. Now, if you have no clue what I was just talking about, don't worry about it, its all good. :D On with Story!**

**(P.S.- I will be keeping the yos, dudes, and other similar things like that in America's speech, since I feel like that those small things contribute a lot to America's character.)**

**(P.P.S- Reviews will be loved.)**

A young boy, seemingly in his early adolescence, strolled through the northern woods of British America with a happy, go-lucky smile. He had wheat blonde hair, tanned white skin (a testimony to how much time he spends outside) and sky blue eyes. He wore brown trousers, a white, long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it, and well made comfortable shoes. An obvious tell that he is from a well-off family. But… looks can be deceiving.

To start off with, he is not a he at all, but a she in men clothes for the sake of gaining more freedom. Society at the time did not treat its woman population very well. Moving on, her family was like no normal family in the British colonies. She knows that she has a mother, who, like her, is what one would call a 'nation'. If you do not know what this means, which is probably so, then let me explain as best as I can. A nation is a personification of a country, or in this case a colony. Well, there are some like Hong Kong (who is a city, if you couldn't tell), so I suppose a 'nation' is the personification of some type of government. They have special connections with the land that their government owns, knowing it all like the back of their hand. The animals that inhabit their land treats them like one of their own, never attacking them or making any aggressive moves toward them. In fact, they do the exact opposite if their said 'nation' was in danger or needed assistance. Even the insects seem to know not to pester them, which was a much appreciated bonus. The citizens also have a special bond with their 'nation', though it is not as obvious or as profound as the animal&nation bond. Being as thick-headed as us regular humans are, we find it hard to believe that something like a 'nation' can exist… But it very much does, among many other strange, intriguing, and sometimes terrifying things, some of which will be mentioned.

Anyways, time to get back on track. I believe I was explaining the citizen&nation bond. Well, if one citizen, much like yourself, was to meet their nation, they probably would not realize it. Instead, deep inside they would feel a strong connection with their nation, but that is as far as it goes. Of course, in this alternate dimension of Earth, everyone knows about personifications, just not who they are without being told. Now that 'nation' end of the bond is better. They would know immediately if someone was their citizen, what their intentions towards different things are, and a few vague details of their over-all life. Nothing specific though. The 'nation' would not be able to read their citizen's mind, nor would they be able to know what that person did every single minute of their days leading up to then. That would be disturbing, not to mention just… wrong.

Alright, now that I have completed that long-winded speech on 'nations', lets get back to the topic of this fella's family. You might have guessed by now that this girl is the personification of the British colonies in America. If you have, then you are correct. Her mother is Native America, meaning that her people are those that the colonists have taken to calling 'Indians'. Unfortunately, the Indians and colonists have not been on good terms for a long time, consequently British America has not been able to see her mother for a long while. Because of this, she was forced look after herself, learning from the animals and early settlers how to scavenge for food and all of the basic necessities, though…. This is not really necessary. She is, after all, a 'nation' and therefore immortal as long as a form of her government still exists. But… this does not stop the hunger pains or thirst.

So, America wandered around her land for many year, her only real company a rabbit affectionately name Floppy who had followed her faithfully until the end of its days. But finally, the countries of France and England took a real interest in the New World and in our, at the time, little toddler-looking America. When they found her, she was given the option to chose which of the two would adopt her as their little brother (at the time neither knew that she was a girl, France still does not know). Feeling that it was wrong when France told her to quote 'stuff this delicious food into your little, chubby pie-hole' end quote, and feeling sorry for the dejected England that thought she would for sure pick France, America proved them both wrong and decided on England as a new big brother. England has since then taken good care of and raised America.

France in the end, headed up north and adopted twin brother, Canada. Ever since then British America has been forbidden from seeing Canada by England for obvious reasons… But that doesn't stop America from doing just that! Today actually was one such day that they had decided to meet: So, since all has been explained, let us retry that first sentence.

A hundred and something teenager (in 'nation's' terms) female personification of British America, who was currently in the guise of a young adolescence colonial boy, strolled through New England's northern woods with a purpose. To meet up once again with her twin brother, who she has not seen in a little over a decade. Brushing aside a large tree branch, America entered the designated meeting place, a small clearing on the invisible border that separates the two, and in the center… was Canada, or Mathew (which was the name given to him by France and his people). Raising his head at the sound of rustling foliage he spotted America and gave her a tentative, but warm, smile.

America's own smile had now turned into a full-out grin as she waved at him excitedly, and said loudly, "Yo, Mattie! How ya been doin'?"


End file.
